cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Reborn as a Freak
The Author of this Story is Anonymous/Unknown. This is the sixty-fifth CreepyPasta that was narrated by DaveTheUseless. I walked down the sidewalk of my street. I do this pretty much once or more a week ever since my mother died. There was no blood, and no marks; she just died of old age. I had planned just walk out the pain. Thoughts of suicide crossed my mind once or twice, but I knew better. One day on my last walk, I saw some sort of scientist. He was in front of the most hi-tech building I've ever seen. He was holding a sign that said "Test Subject Needed" or something of that sort; my memory is blurry. I always loved science, so I naturally walked to the scientist and asked him what the experiment was. “What if I told you that I morphing the human body into just about anything?” He excitingly replied. I found this very interesting, so I asked where to sign. I looked around to see if people on the street at that time. I didn't want anyone to take my opportunity. “You don't need to!", he whispered. He took out a rather large needle injected me with a thick greenish liquid. I had grown tired and my eyes began to close. After about 10 more seconds, I gave in to sleep. When I woke up, I was in a small, white pod just enough to fit me, with the strangest looking laser cannon ever staring me down. I heard some distant voices, but I couldn't make clear of what they were talking about. A minute had passed and the cannon started charging. I attempted to escape but found myself bound to a platform. I was trapped, and about to be vaporized. It then fired. Surprisingly, nothing happened. I then started to feel my bone structure shrink and change all around, like Play-Doh. It felt like I was being cut all over with sharp rocks and utensils. Acid began replace my blood. In short, it hurt. It hurt a whole lot! I felt myself getting smaller, and smaller. Not only that, my hair was retreating into my body. I felt a few teeth grow out of my mouth. My brows grew larger. It was like having two hairy spinal cords above your eyes. Then, my head started feeling different. It felt like a deformed cone, or something; my arms, hands, and legs shrank into my body. I felt bones crushing each other, and eventually molding together. After that, only my feet were left. My torso had also shrunk and twisted into a new shape. I looked like part of a plant, more than a human being. I was only barely able to see it, but it was very light brown. My head was a darker shade of brown. My feet were blackish-brown, and looked like a blob figure. I looked like something out of a cartoon. Then, I heard a crash. The shock made me faint. When I woke up, the lab was in ruins. The incident left holes, exposed pipes, malfunctioning doors, and typical broken lab stuff. I somehow got out of my pod, and stood up. This was difficult, due to me having no arms. I saw a puddle of water, so I decided to see what those damn people did to me. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I looked away almost immediately, and ran into the hall. There, a SWAT team member started heaving the rubble. He looked taller than he was, due to my new stature. He took one look at me, screamed, and ran. I tried to yell at him to stop, but only garbled noises came out. I felt a new thinking pattern start to replace my old one; the one of a hunter. I jumped toward his leg with surprising speed, and ripped it off. This surprised both of us, as I couldn't normally do this. Then, I dropped the bleeding appendage on the ground in front of me; blood painted the concrete. He screamed, and pulled out his gun. I jumped, and somehow ripped the gun apart with my teeth. The predator's mind fully took over, and I was forced to watch as the monster that was myself rip him apart. When I stopped, I cried. Tears flowed out like a waterfall, washing off some of the blood. This is what I have become and who I am now. The Monster. The Abomination. The Loner. The Freak. The Fool. The Goomba. Category:CreepyPasta Article